1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television apparatus which displays the image corresponding to the television signal.
2. Related Background Art
In the conventional projection type television apparatus, the projection device comprises cathode ray tube and the equipment itself is large in size. The projected image size was usually changed over to "50", "70" and "100" inch size and the size of projected image had no need to be changed once it was set. Accordingly, the manual type image quality adjustment system was adopted as in the case of ordinary television sets. In the same way, the focus adjustment was carried out by hand.
As explained above, the image quality adjustment and focus adjustment are made by hand in the conventional television apparatus. Hence, when the signal receiving place is moved or the set position is moved to modify the magnifying size of the projected picture by use of the projection lens, the optimum focus or picture quality adjustment has to be made manually.